call_me_kevinfandomcom-20200213-history
Jim Pickens
Jim Pickens ''' is the main character of Kevin's sims series. He owns a cult and has lived over 224 days. Appearance Jim Pickens has grey hair with glasses and a beard and appears to be balding. He has large ears and wears a blue sweater over a grey shirt with the top button undon. He also wears Grey trousers. He is frequently seen wearing a white and orange bear suit as his party suit, which he uses as a disguise when drinking plasma from sims. For his party wear he wears a red and black checkered shirt over a black T-shirt with shades on. Biography Jim Pickens entered Urp John 's apartment as an adult, he joined the Bheeda family later and lived across the hall from Urp. Many people he knew we re deceased. He romanced Akshara Shrinvasan and she moved into the Bheeda aparment as well as his son, Tim Pickens , who moved in, replacing 3 of the inhabitants. Jim, Tim, Akshara and the Bheeda family all moved to '''Sandtrap flat in the desert. It had a shed which contained 3 pods underneath where slaves would paint and sell their paintings, where he imprisoned Jesminda Bheeda , Akshara and Arun Bheeda . He also moved his other son, Beejey Pickens , into the household. A few days later, Jim recieved the book of Chaos, allowing him to kill and torture Sims . Later, he discovered Murpey Hasegawa, Urp John's daughter. He tested out his freeze way, freezing Jahrett Bheeda, it was very effective, and Jim would use it a lot later. Jim decided that he needed to remove one person from the household to allow Murpey in so he ' '''imprisoned Jensen Bheeda, who was now a teen, bought him to his parents and used his book of chaos to shock him, giving him a heart attack and killing him: This was his first of many murders. When the '''Grim Reaper' was reaping Jensen, he introduced himself and asked about his career, making him uncomfortable. He engraved Jensen's earn with "Next time be the good twin". The next day, he invited over one of his enemies, Minkz Lima and drowned him in Pee. While the Grim Reaper was reaping Minkz, Jim flirted with him. Jim engraved Minkz's grave with "I don't even know why I killed you". He ran down the street in the evening and used a spell in the book of chaos to burn a sim, named Todd Ryder. When the Grim Reaper came he was unable to talk to him in time. He impressed a girl the next day by attempting to embarass '''Youseff Ferhat '''to death. He failed and therefore attempted to give him a heart attack but failed. Fortunately Youseff survived but later became one of Jim's slaves. Jim got Tim abducted to extend the family tree, impregenating him. Jim went to his daughter, Scarlett Pickens', birthday party with Beejey, where he murdered a sim named Jackson Henning by burning him using the book of chaos. After the Grim Reaper came to reap Jackson, Jim socialized with him a bit and got a bit closer. Another man named Jim Pickens called Jim asking to hang out. Nervous, he made plans to capture Jim Pickens and replace him as a slave with Arun because his time was nearly over. Jim planned to use Beejey as the lure to capture Jim Pickens. Beejey was very successful in getting Jim Pickens to stay and very quickly convinced him to move in. Jim decided to move Tim out as he had a baby to let Jim in. It was meant to be a temporary move but he never remembered to move Tim back in and it was discovered that he had died of old age a few episodes later. Jim decided to make all his slaves wear the same cloaks and haircut. Jim discovered the potion of youth, meaning he could reset his life bar, preventing him from becoming an Elder. He garnered enough points and was able to purchase it. Jim went to town and when he discovered a protest murdererd one of the protesters. Jim decided he needed more money and planned to achieve it by intergrating into a household and killing them, taking the money. He chose the O'Donnel household as there were 2 elders and they were rich. He was quite successful in grooming them, becoming particularly close with '''Loren O'Donnel. '''After failing to flirt with her, he travelled homee quickly to give Arun a last meal, water. Arun began to die whilst Jim was sleeping so he quickly rushed down to talk to the Grim reaper. Jim used the opportunity and was successful in charming him. The day after Arun's death, Jim invited Loren over on a date in a Dusty turf. He was successful at becoming closer with her and managed to move into the O'Donnel household through her. He grew closer with the father, Rudy O'Donnel and the mother, Margartia O'Donnel though he argued with Alton O'Donnel, Lorey's brother. Later that evening, Jim murdered Rudy by burning him to death with the Book of Chaos. The next day, he also killed off Loren, by embarissing her to death, meaning she was forced to run around the streets naked. Margarita and Alton were lucky enough to be at work during Jim's murder spree but once they got back Jim continued. When Alton went out to the courtyard, Jim gave him the kiss of death, instantly ending his life. He now only had Margarita left. It was announced that Margarita was close to death so Jim decided to not kill her. Instead, he went to a concert with the Grim Appearances Everything Goes Wrong (Debut) That Weird Neighbour The Sims Chambers SIMS 1 IN 2017 The Book Of Chaos THE ODD CHILD The Sim Cult